


回访

by Ra1 (Algae_RA1)



Series: 手提趴趴 [2]
Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, after everyone left Astral World
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Ra1
Summary: written after hearing the end of the game service
Series: 手提趴趴 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242452





	回访

洋馆里黑黝黝的，没有光，也没有声音，彩绘玻璃的色彩在半遮半掩的月色下，看不出平时的颜色，倒是裂痕和缺了一角的图案里渗出的沉暗色，在莹白中分外鲜明。

一个巴掌大小的黑漆漆影子从更加幽深的密林中飞出，钻入一角的缺口处。扑棱棱的翅膀扇动，多少打破了一点死寂，不过却没有在不动声色的洋馆里掀起更大的涟漪。

它似乎熟知这座建筑的内部构造，在杂乱而没有指向的房间和长廊里没有半点犹豫，径直朝着某个方向而去。拥有翅膀的它不在乎就常人而言已经不堪承重的老旧地砖，也无需顾虑因为腐朽而布满裂痕的墙壁——裂缝如果足够大，甚至还能抄个近路，比较麻烦的反而是摇摇欲坠的沉重幕帘，万一被埋在这些布满蛛网和灰尘的沉重布料下面，爬出来肯定不是什么令人愉快的过程。所以它小心翼翼地避开这些危险场所。

一扇门出现在面前，本该紧闭的门缝现在漏出一线，堪堪足够它卡过，然后——便到了他今晚心血来潮突然想要造访的场所。

小小的蝙蝠身上升腾起黑雾，片刻之后出现了娃娃模样的生物，灰白头发，红色眼睛，一板一眼地穿着小马甲，外披黑色尖尖斗篷。他轻轻落在长桌一头，身旁是稍微高出一点的金色烛台和白色蜡烛——上次来的时候确实是还是这样的，不过现在只留下躺倒在残破白布上的灰褐色金属。

刚刚盘旋在空中时他已经一眼瞥过了整个大厅和长桌，不过此时的娃娃却迈开步子，沿着桌子开始走了起来。已经被漫长时光侵蚀的木材不复那时的光泽，桌子中央也再没有丰盛菜肴和醉人佳酿，可围绕着长桌的每一张椅子都和摆放整齐，相对应的桌面上，厚厚的积灰之下是依然光洁的餐盘，两旁依次摆放着刀叉和玻璃酒杯。

它们仿佛是某种无声的守卫，静默着送往与迎来。

他已经绕完了一圈，回到了起初的位置上。这里的一套餐具与其他相比要明显小上一圈，高脚杯也换成了小小的茶杯。红色的眼睛盯着空无一物的餐盘片刻，脱下了他小小的斗篷，恰好盖住整个盘面，然后又从怀里掏出了几乎有他身体那么大的一颗星星。

星星轻柔地落在了斗篷上，黑色之上闪着一点点金黄的微光。

娃娃双手交于胸口，朝着没有任何人坐着的椅子微微鞠了一躬。

黑雾再起升起，扑棱棱的声音划过了大厅，穿过月光，回到了深深密林之中。

洋馆依然沉默着，但是如果从餐厅的窗户外向里看，主位的面前，有一颗星星在闪烁着。

END

**Author's Note:**

> written after hearing the end of the game service


End file.
